


Domestic

by poetandguide



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Booster's frustrated, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, They're Cute okay?, boostle, but everybody wants Ted cuddles, he wants some Ted cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetandguide/pseuds/poetandguide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted's working well into the night again and Booster's cold and frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend for her birthday so I hope she enjoys it!! And I hope whoever else reads it enjoys it too.

“Teeeeeeeeeeed,” Booster called from the couch in their living room.

“Yeah?” Ted answered.

“Can you stop fiddling with your stupid bugs and come over here?”

“Uh-huh.”

Booster relaxed back into the couch. But after a few minutes ticked by and he still didn’t have a Ted in front of him, Booster sat up and looked to see what Ted was doing in the other room. He was hunched over his desk and the ticking and clacking of his tools alerted Booster that Ted was working. A working Ted is not a cuddly Ted.

“TEEEEEDDDDD!” Booster shouted louder.

“What!” Ted sounded a little annoyed as he answered at the same volume as Booster.

“Get over here!”

“Why?”

“I’m freezing.”

“So?”

“Cuddle me?”

“Oh for- Booster, you’re a grown man. You don’t need me to cuddle you to make yourself warm. There are extra blankets down the hall in the closet on the left.”

“But I don’t want blankets…”

He heard a tired sigh escape from Ted. “Booster, I’ll be there in a minute.”

A minute ticked by.

“Don’t make me full-name you, Ted. I hate doing that to you but I will do that if you aren’t over here in point two seconds!”

“If you full-name me then I’ll be forced to full-name you!”

“THEODORE EDWARD KORD! YOU GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO CUDDLE ME AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!”

“MICHAEL JON CARTER! I AM WORKING RIGHT NOW! I WILL CUDDLE YOU WHEN I AM DONE!”

Booster had that strange feeling of wanting to smile but feeling frustrated at the same time. It was a common occurrence with Ted. Booster loved him so much and he knew that Ted loved him just as much but God! Was it so much to ask for a little physical affection now and then?

Booster threw himself back down on the couch with a frustrated groan. He put a pillow over his face as the groan turned into a scream.

Every night. EVERY NIGHT THIS HAPPENS! Ever since they started dating.

Ted goes off to the dark reaches of his genius and doesn’t come back until he’s too tired to function. He tinkers with his tech toys that have to be invented now. There’s no room for Booster anywhere in that picture or at least anywhere Booster wants to be.

Booster had thought about just being in the room with Ted while he worked but that hardly ever worked on two fronts. 1) Ted would never allow Booster to sit on his lap while he was working which is understandable because sometimes he has to use a blow torch and while Booster loves Ted a lot he doesn’t think he loves him so much to get between him and a blow torch. 2) There wasn’t anywhere else to sit in Ted’s office/workspace/whatever you call that room where Ted goes and works. Booster could just stand in the room and watch Booster work but after a long day of life-saving, standing up and going cross-eyed from how many wires your boyfriend is working with isn’t exactly how he’d like to spend his time.

So waiting on the couch for Ted it was.

Booster took the pillow away from his face and mumbled, “Some boyfriend you are,” without any real bite to it. He didn’t want Ted to hear it.

Ted heard it.

Ted sighed. “Booster…”

Booster immediately felt like the biggest bag of dicks in the entire world. He shot up off the couch and ran over to where Ted was hunched over his working desk. 

Booster knew that Ted was busy. He was almost a full-time superhero and when he wasn’t saving people’s lives he was the CEO and chief engineer of his own company. Booster knew that Ted was doing his best. He still called him from work and they left notes in each other’s lockers up at the Watchtower like high school sweethearts and Booster was a giant asshole for asking for more than Ted could give.

He wrapped his arms around Ted’s shoulders and kissed Ted on the top of his head.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it. Ignore me. You’re the best boyfriend ever and I’m a gigantic ass-wipe.” He planted another kiss against Ted’s hair and wished he could go back in time by five seconds and punch himself in the face (technically he could but it was more trouble than it was worth).

“You be a genius and invent this era’s first sentient artificial intelligence or whatever it is that you’re doing and I’ll get us something to drink or a snack or something. Okay?” Booster asked. He gave one more kiss to the top of Ted’s head for emphasis.

He felt Ted relax and slump against him. Booster had no doubt in his mind that if Ted’s chair didn’t have a back to it then he’d probably be supporting Ted’s entire weight.

Ted’s hands came up and rested on Booster’s arms holding him there.

“It’s okay, Booster. Just stay here for a little bit… kay?”

“Only if you promise not to fall asleep on me. If you are going to fall asleep on me at least let me take you to bed.”

Ted was about to open his mouth to say something but Booster cut him off with, “In the most non-sexual way possible.”

Ted smiled and closed his eyes. “I wasn’t thinking anything of the sort.”

Booster smiled as well but hid it as much as he could in a scoff. “Please, Ted. I think at this point in our relationship I know you pretty well and you can be a massive perv.”

Booster was fully expecting a mock-argument. So when Ted slid his hand up Booster’s forearm to his bicep with the smallest hints of passion instead of voicing a retort, Booster almost squeaked.

“True,” Ted said as he continued to slowly stroke Booster’s arm. “Then again I could just have a lot of things to be a massive perv about.”

“Oh yes. Please tell me more, Mr. Kord,” Booster said, for some reason adding a southern belle accent to his speech.

“Be glad to, Mr. Carter,” Ted said, matching his accent (except his was a lot better than Booster’s). “Your eyes are the prettiest deep blue that I ever did see. And you got a smile that could out-shine the sun. And you…” Ted paused a bit after this. Then he continued in his normal speaking voice, “… you’re one of the best things that has ever happened to me, Booster.”

Booster tightened his grip around Ted’s shoulders and kissed him just above his temple.

“Same here, Teddy,” Booster replied. “Asking you out was probably the best idea I’ve ever had.”

Ted snorted. “You don’t have too many of those, do you?”

“Hey, be nice. I decided to come back to the past, didn’t I? That was a good idea.”

“Well-”

“If I hadn’t we wouldn’t be where we are, would we?”

Ted laughed. “Okay, I guess I can give you that one.” 

“Good,” Booster said as he planted a kiss on Ted’s cheek. Booster rested his head on top of Ted’s for a little bit. This was all he wanted. Just being close and not really doing anything except being together.

Ted started to breathe deeply and there was just the hint of a snore to it.

“Teddy… you’re not falling asleep on me, are you?”

“Just… resting my eyes,” Ted murmured.

“Yeah. I heard that one before. Come ‘ere.”

Booster knelt and caught Ted under his knees while still supporting him in the crook of his other arm.

“Booster, I swear to God, if you carry me bridal style to the bed, I’ll be forced to tweak you in the nipples. I have work to do!”

“That’s not much of a threat seeing as how you’re practically already asleep in my arms. Ted, you’ve been working for three days straight. It’s time for bed.”

“It hasn’t been three days straight… exactly. It’s been more like two… and a half.”

“Nope. Your argument is invalid due to sleep-deprivation-induced deliria.”

Booster was about to lift Ted off the chair but Ted pushed him away by pushing his hand against Booster’s face.

“I can walk to the bed, Booster. I still have both my legs.”

“Yeah, but if memory serves you’re not one to go to bed willingly lately.”

Ted slowly peeled himself from the chair and stood. Booster refused to take his arm away from Ted’s shoulders and Ted didn’t seemed to mind, that is if you can draw any conclusions from the way Ted rested his head on Booster’s shoulder.

As Ted began speaking again, Booster led them to the bedroom.

“Well if you want me to willingly go to bed, maybe you need to give me a reason, Mr. Carter,” Ted said with just a hint of that southern-belle accent from before.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well, since you mentioned it, I saw a pair of Blue Beetle boxers at the store the other day and I’m quite fond of chocolate sauce.”

They made it to the bedroom and Booster promptly shoved Ted onto the bed.

“Yeah. See? You’re a massive perv.”

“So you think it’s a good idea though. Right?”

Booster joined Ted on the bed and promptly pulled him into a spooning position.

“I’ll think about it on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“You have to be wearing a Booster Gold T-shirt.”

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few days later, Booster came home to be surprised by an armful of Ted. Smiling, he returned the hug.

“Honey, I’m home,” Booster said.

Ted grabbed either side of his face and gave him a fierce kiss on the mouth.

“Don’t call me ‘honey’ unless you want to be called ‘pooh bear’, Goldie Locks.”

“Point taken.”

Booster swooped down for another kiss. This time it was just a soft press of lips. Ted’s kisses were always warm and always sweet. Booster could feel himself warm from his belly up as if he’d just drunk a cup of hot chocolate.

When Ted pulled back, they looked into each other’s eyes and Booster could neither confirm nor deny the really sappy thoughts that he may or may not have had (ie, I’m the luckiest guy in the world, Ted’s the most beautiful thing in existence, what could be better than this? etc.).

“C’mere,” Ted said as he took Booster by the hand and led him into Ted’s office.

When they got there, there was another desk and chair sitting right across from Ted’s. It had some pads and pencils on it and a lamp.

“So, I was thinking that maybe we could share the office. While I’m working on my gadgets you can be working on your merchandising or your crazy schemes that get us into a whole mess of trouble or the other things that you do that I have no idea about and maybe if you’re here you’ll be able to get me to bed more often in a completely non-sexual way.”

Booster smiled. Soon that smile grew wider and wider until he was grinning like a goofball. He wrapped his arms around Ted and said, “I never said it would be in a strictly non-sexual way all the time.”


End file.
